dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Aaravos
Aaravos is a Startouch elf, a rare kind of elf few have ever seen, who is trapped inside an area behind a magic mirror. Appearance Aaravos has midnight blue skin, yellow eyes, and long, layered white hair. He wears a dark hooded robe with a star symbol on the hood. His skin gets darker in color across his torso and down his arms before lightening once more, and he has a glowing, white star marking on his chest, as well as glowing star markings across his face and hands. His eyes sometimes glow white when he uses magic. Personality Aaravos is mysterious and charismatic, secretive, yet charming. Even Viren finds himself compelled by Aaravos' cryptic words and gifts.TDP Website Official Description He is also very intelligent and knows when to back down from a fight that cannot be won. Aaravos has shown a hint of arrogance when he reveals his belief on individuals who cannot be reasoned with, saying that they are simple animals who deserve to be motivated by fear. Skills and Abilities Magic Mastery Aaravos is a phenomenally powerful Archmage who can perform magic of all six Primal Sources and dark magic. It is currently unclear how he acquired these powers. Although trapped behind a magic mirror, Aaravos can perform magic that allows him to see what appears on the mirror's other side. He cannot directly speak to anyone beyond the mirror, but his magic allows him to control a caterpillar-like creature that he keeps inside of his body, and he can use this creature to facilitate communication across the mirror. He can perform a magical ritual in concert with a person on the opposite side of the mirror to teleport the creature across the mirror, and he can then channel his voice through the creature so that those on the other side of the mirror can hear him speak. He can also hear what the creature hears. If Aaravos connects in this way to a person on the other side of the mirror who wields a magic staff, Aaravos can cast spells and channel them through the staff. Persuasion Aaravos is able to earn the trust of the skeptical Viren after he reveals what the latter desires. He then proceeds to help Viren by instructing him on what to do so that he can achieve his goals of persuading the other monarchs of the Human Kingdoms to wage war on Xadia. Trivia *Aaravos is voiced by Erik Dellums, who also played Koh the Face Stealer in Avatar: The Last Airbender. *King Harrow wrote in a letter to Callum that the cube found at the Banther Lodge once belonged to Aaravos and is called the "Key of Aaravos". According to the letter, the Key of Aaravos unlocks something of importance in Xadia.Book 2, Chapter 6: "Heart of a Titan" Although the key originally belonged to Aaravos, it eventually came into possession of an unnamed female ancestor of Harrow's and was passed down his family for generations."The Dragon Prince Wondercon 2019 Interview with the Creators!" YouTube. *Aaravos says he does not know "where" the space behind the magic mirror is located. The area closest to his side of the mirror is a room with a fireplace, tables, and many books on bookshelves. Aaravos can use doors in the room to go to an unseen outdoor region. *Before being stolen by Viren, the magic mirror that traps Aaravos belonged to the King and Queen of the Dragons, who kept it closer to where they slept than any of the other possessions in their lair. *Upon seeing the magic mirror that traps Aaravos, Runaan said he feared it more than death. *Aaravos narrates the opening sequence in the first episode. The secret behind Dragon Prince’s mysterious mirror was planted in season 1 (Polygon). *Aaravos is 6'6" tall without horns, which is based on his voice actor being 6'6" tall. *The small creature through which Aaravos talks to Viren closely resembles the real world Dragonhead caterpillars, which are the larval form of the butterfly Polyura Athamas. *Aaravos does not count the passage of time in minutes, nor hours, not even days — he counts candles, one after the other, burning themselves down to the wick and a puddle of hot wax. He would run out of candles if it weren’t so easy to reform them with a wave of his hand, as though the burn had never happened.TDP Official website Appearances Book Two - Sky Book Three - Sun }} References }} Navigation ru:Ааравос Category:Elves Category:Mages Category:Antagonists Category:A to Z Category:Startouch Elves